Sandman
by magnxsbane
Summary: There were certainly more…pressing matters at hand when it came to being a young male - no pun intended. #3


**A/N:** So this is my first go at a Code Geass fanfiction.

Frankly I just love this anime and the whole dynamic between Lelouch and Suzaku to bits, so this came into being.

I hope you all like it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sandman<strong>

_There were certainly more…pressing matters at hand when it came to being a young male - no pun intended._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the work of genius that is Code Geass.

* * *

><p>It was hilarious really (but only in a sardonic sense) just how many people were out to get him – how many factors were set to work against him, the prime candidate at the moment being yours truly: his own body.<p>

Lelouch Lamperouge couldn't blame those who had started with shock at the fact that Zero -the strategic hero, justice's right hand, and creator of miracles _Zero_- was actually no more than an angst ridden teenager with a strong conviction and an eerie power out to change the world's wicked ways. And though he may have been a bit haughty about it at first, thinking that people were foolish to assume about their enemy (because intelligence had nothing to do with age), now he understood perfectly well exactly _why_people had been so quick to presume.

There were certainly more…_pressing_ matters at hand when it came to being a young male (no pun intended). And just because of this he couldn't concentrate now even while in the midst of dominating the entire world. Pale, long fingered hands tightened where they were draped gracefully over either armrest of his throne, gripping at the blunt edges as sweat made slow trails down the nape of his neck. Lelouch glanced at Suzaku who stood on his right, back straight and expression stern as always; on his left stood Jeremy, rigid as a board and just as attentive, and the prince supposed he would just have to have faith that one of them could handle these negotiations while he took care of his ever persistent…problem.

Swallowing hard, Adams apple bobbing, Lelouch stood up in a flourish of expensive white fabric with lavish gold embellishments and round gems of crimson. Automatically Suzaku jolted forward a little, ready to spring into action if given a command, but Lelouch merely held up his hand instead, making the eager soldier purse his lips and slide back with a respectful tilt of his head. Even if the prince was merely playing the role of emperor until they accomplished their goal, Suzaku couldn't help but feel like he were truly serving the new potential ruler of the world. Lelouch just had that air about him.

"I-I apologize." The dark haired prince began, jaw muscle twitching with irritation at the unsteadiness in his voice. "But it seems I can no longer attend this meeting. Something has come up." _Literally_, the dry voice of his conscious added, though Lelouch quickly dismissed the thought, simply flicking his floor length white cape to one side as he turned sharply to leave. "I'll see to it that one of my men will handle the rest of this matter." At those last words he sent Jeremiah a look to which the elder nodded and quickly stepped forward, taking his place where Lelouch had been standing just seconds ago. The youth didn't think much of Suzaku's bright green gaze even as they minutely locked eyes, too intent on the uncomfortable feeling in his pants –damn hormones to hell- and no sooner had he left the public's line of sight, he started sprinting for the relief of his private quarters.

Once inside he stripped off the heavy cape, threw his crown aside, and began working on getting off his outer robe, tugging at the thick black belt around his waist and the collar at his neck that felt like it might suffocate him at any given moment. When he'd finally discarded it all to the thickly carpeted ground, Lelouch sighed in reprieve and couldn't even find it in himself to wobble into the bathroom, already working a hand down the front of his pants as he collapsed back on the unnecessarily giant canopy bed in his palace of a room, content with the security and privacy that came with being royalty. As emperor of Britannia, no one would be able to enter unannounced without having their head to pay.

No one, that is, except-

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said, nearly jumping out of his skin as the Japanese boy pushed open one of the wide, rectangular double doors etched into the front wall and walked in - mercifully alone. His heart rate had picked up so fast that he'd frozen in place, and it was only when the tan knight blinked those wide, jade eyes and his gaze fell to the prince's crotch that Lelouch realized he still had yet to pull his hand out of his pants. His face burned with shame.

"I-I" Lelouch began, inwardly cursing himself. For such a clever boy, he sure sounded like a bumbling idiot and he knew it. "This is…" And when not one excuse came to his brilliant mind he contemplated resorting to geass (never mind the fact that it wouldn't work on Suzaku anymore) before deciding to turn the tides of the conversation entirely. "Why did you come in here unannounced?" Somehow, if the slow smirk spreading across the other's handsome face was anything to go by, Lelouch was under the impression that he wasn't nearly as intimidating when he was struggling to right his clothes and flushed from his collarbones to the tips of his ears.

Suzaku kicked the door shut with his foot, looking every bit as cool and composed as Lelouch should have been as he stalked forward before coming to kneel in front of the blushing raven haired prince with a mocking little bow, onyx cape sweeping around his form before pooling around his crouched figure like a half moon of dark water. "I apologize, Your Majesty." When he looked up and met Lelouch's shimmering violet eyes, he didn't look apologetic in the least and the former's lips pressed into a thin pink line. "I was merely wondering why you had left such an important meeting so abruptly but…" The knight's eyes slid down Lelouch's lean form slowly before coming to rest on the apparent bulge between his legs, emerald orbs glittering with amusement. "I suppose now I can see why."

"Oh cut the crap, Suzaku. It's not my fault I'm only human." Lelouch snapped, finally too exasperated to be ashamed as he reached down to undo his zipper. "And don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

Suzaku snorted and rose to stand, dusting at his knees as he dropped the subservient act and crossed his arms over his chest, though the faint expression of amusement on his face never faded making Lelouch's scowl deepen.

"What?" The amethyst eyed boy asked after a few painful seconds ticked by without Suzaku's departure. The latter was merely gazing down at him as if _he_ were the subordinate and Lelouch was surprised to find how much that annoyed him, even coming from someone he considered his friend and his enemy.

"Well…" Suzaku said, facial expression unchanging. "Do you even know _how_?"

Lelouch choked on his spit, eyes going wide. "O-of course I know how, you idiot. Who wouldn't know how to…" He was still a teenage boy after all, status be damned. The dark haired boy felt himself flush again and averted his eyes to the ivory sheets of the bed his nimble fingers had taken to picking at without his notice.

Suzaku shrugged. "Well, you just never seemed to be interested in anything other than…world domination, I guess." And while the knight had a valid point, the prince's all consuming pride was a force to be reckoned with.

"Look," Lelouch said, finally regaining some of his composure, his eyes narrowing into the icy glare he gave while administering commands. "I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself. So leave, Suzaku." His voice was strong and filled with who he was, with the power that originated from the title Lelouch Vi Britannia; surely Suzaku would-

"W-what are you doing?" The pale boy yelled, voice just short of a girly shriek as he pushed at the tan hands now working on the buttons of his shirt, the fingers teasing at the hem of his pants. But Suzaku was stronger, always had been when it came to physical matters, and Lelouch was helpless to do anything but struggle as the knight stripped him of everything he had left, from his clothes to his pride.

Suzaku smirked, leaning in to ghost a whisper along the delicate curve of Lelouch's jaw, the sensitive shell of his ear. "You didn't really think you could order me around, did you, Lelouch?" He gave the purple eyed boy's ear a wet kiss that had him shuddering before chuckling low in his throat as he pushed the prince's white shirt off his bony shoulders.

"Don't worry," The Japanese boy cooed mockingly in a warm rush of air against the side of Lelouch's neck, making goose bumps erupt along the column of his throat as his voice effortlessly fell back into its respectful tone, now tainted with condescendence. "I'll take care of this, Your Majesty."

Ever so slowly the hand that had worked his shirt off slid down the hard, pale expanse of Lelouch's chest, nails scratching just hard enough to sting as they went. The dark haired boy flushed red as he watched pink lines rise in the wake of Suzaku's hot touch, eyes going lidded as his breath hitched and his small, rosy nipples hardened. The hand that had been pulling at his pants now curled hot around his sharp jutting hip, forcing him back onto the bed, and the prince melted into the pile of overbearingly fluffy pillows against his better judgment.

"Tell me how you like it," Suzaku demanded against the soft skin of Lelouch's cheek, tilting the latter's head and leaning up to slide his tongue against the back of the other's ear before he blew against it softly, making the boy under him moan and shiver helplessly. Suzaku had to admit that even this demon of a boy Lelouch had become was almost cute with his cheeks flushed and his pretty violet eyes glassy, chest rising and falling in rapid succession. "Come on, Your Highness," The title was mocking and Lelouch had the mind to glare at his childhood friend before he flinched when Suzaku flicked a finger against his sensitive, peaked nipple. "You know I live to serve." His voice was a sarcastic drawl that finally broke through the lust induced haze Lelouch's mind had been swimming in.

Eyes flashing, he moved to sit up with annoyance, eyes blinking rapidly and lips pursing into an indignant line, when Suzaku squeezed his hip hard to enough to make the prince cry out, and the knight quickly shifted his weight, straddling Lelouch's slim thighs and holding him down with his body (all power and muscle - the thought made Lelouch's heart pound even faster, though he couldn't place his finger on the exact reason why). And when he looked up into those gleaming jade eyes he knew Suzaku was just messing with him, only treating him like he was still in charge to mock how truly vulnerable he was when it was just the two of them, because strategy didn't work as well one on one and Suzaku always managed to get him right where he wanted him.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said threateningly with mounting irritation and, admittedly, rising panic. He pushed at the other's broad chest feebly with trembling fingers, hating how the pressure of his childhood friend's pelvis pressing down against his own aching crotch just felt that good. Turning his face away he wondered idly, but not without horror, how he must look right now splayed out beneath the other like the truly defenseless being he was without the haughty front or Zero's mask, inky tendrils of hair curling against his flushed cheeks, nothing but a slave to his raging hormones. "If you don't get off me _right now_-"

"You'll do _what_, Lelouch?" Suzaku challenged.

Their eyes met and for a moment they were back to being just kids, Suzaku the same rambunctious boy that had punched him square in the face after a rather snide comment from Lelouch the first time they'd met; the same damn bastard that always seemed to take him down a peg when he needed it the most (though needed and wanted were definitely two very different things). Lelouch sighed and looked away, resisting the urge to sulk childishly, the muscle in his jaw tensing as he ground his teeth together stubbornly.

It took a good two minutes of heavy silence but Suzaku was a patient person and he knew defeat when he saw it – it was only a matter of time. The knight smoothed a rough hand up the flat plane of Lelouch's stomach, dark green eyes watching from under lowered lids as his best friend's teeth sank deep into the pliant flesh of his pink lower lip at the sensation, a tingling sort of friction igniting in the wake of calloused fingers. He leaned down, pressing soft kisses to the ribs that appeared and disappeared from under Lelouch's snowy skin with every rise and fall of his chest; and it only took until Suzaku had licked his way to the other's collarbones, nipping teasingly at the boy's Adams apple as it bobbed on a gasp when fingers tweaked one of his small, peaked nipples, for the boy beneath him to finally give in.

Lelouch reached up like a small child and slid his fingers into Suzaku's hair, fisting the tousled brown locks painfully before yanking him down so that he could hide his flushed face in the crook of the tan boy's neck, mouth pressing up against his ear.

"Hard and fast." He murmured quietly, voice low and rough with animal need, tinged just the slightest bit with embarrassment. Suzaku was too distracted by the warm breath and the low hum of Lelouch's voice to really make out the words, and when he didn't respond or move Lelouch let out an impatient hiss of air that made him feel like an idiot. "I want it." He said again, slower this time, meaningfully, as he reached down to clasp the hand still on his hip and guide it inward between his legs. "Rough."

Suzaku swallowed audibly in the tense silence of the room, save for the dark haired boy's harsh breathing. He felt the latter smirk against the sweaty skin of his neck at the sound and, irked by his own slip of control and Lelouch's momentary victory, the Japanese quickly slid his hand under the waistband of the prince's pants making the latter's smirk break into an opened mouthed moan when worn fingers curled around the turgid flesh of his erection.

And Suzaku wished he could have just ignored what exactly Lelouch was doing to him, had _always_ been able to do to him with just a bat of his thick, dark lashes or the curl of his thin, pouting lips, but the heat that simmered to a boil in his blood at the delectable little sound that came from the arrogant boy's mouth was undeniable. Seeing the ever composed and haughty Lelouch vi Britannia fall apart with every upward stroke of _his_ hand, watching him arch his hips and whine into the pillow he clung to like a needy kitten, was without a doubt the most gratifying response Suzaku had ever gotten for any of his services.

The brunette thumbed the leaking slit, smearing slick precum all around the flushed head of Lelouch's cock before teasing the pad of his finger down to rub just beneath the mushroom head where the base connects, unable to suppress a wolfish grin as Lelouch gasped, his slim fingers curling into the sheets beneath him, pillow forgotten at his side and pretty purple eyes fluttering shut like butterfly wings.

"Feel good?" Suzaku teased, emerald eyes flickering up to watch his friend's face, catching the light as he leaned down and traced his tongue along the other's quivering abdomen, making Lelouch shudder and cover his mouth with one hand to stifle a helpless mewl, tossing his head to the side. Like this he was completely undignified, all hot and bothered with his body covered in a light sheen of sweat and dark hair slicked to his temples, lower lip red and abused from biting when he'd struggled to keep the noises in. It was no use though – Suzaku was _too_good at this. And Lelouch, being Lelouch, was about to say as much.

"H-how are you so - _ngh_," He flinched as a hand cupped his balls, and you would almost think the brunette had done it by accident if it wasn't for the pleased, cat-like gleam in his eyes, the quirk of his eyebrows that egged Lelouch to continue his sentence even as his breathing grew unsteady and labored under Suzaku's ministrations. "_good_," He continued breathily, unsure if it was a praise or the next part of his sentence – maybe a bit of both. "so good at this?"

"I'm a soldier in the army, Lelouch. What do you think we do when we're on duty away from home for long periods of time?"

That, Lelouch had never considered. And still didn't want to because he could only imagine what Suzaku might have been forced into as an Eleven in a Britannian army filled with barbarians, thugs and murderers alike. What he must have gone through to be this good with a man, to be twisted enough to jerk him off when world relations were being discussed practically just outside the bedroom door. The dark haired boy didn't want to think about it because it was touching places inside of him that weren't just mindless heat – places like his heart. He found himself wanting to hug Suzaku, to wrap his best friend up in his arms and just hold him, take away all the harshness in his voice and the emptiness in his eyes – to geass it away like he had before with Shirley. The pain of being forgotten couldn't compare to the happiness of seeing the messy haired brunette carefree and naïve again, without the weight of the world resting on the brooding set of his shoulders.

Maybe that was why Lelouch kissed him, though he couldn't be sure. It seemed like a lot of things, from their past to the hand working him into ecstasy; but the why or how didn't really matter when he was sucking on Suzaku's tongue anyway, his ears filled with the sinful, wet smacking sound of their hungry mouths. And it felt wrong to want his childhood friend like this, but when had something feeling wrong ever stopped Lelouch before?

The fact was that wrong felt _good_, red hot and out of control, like the delicious sting of pain when Suzaku bit his bottom lip and tugged at it with sharp rows of white teeth, or squeezed the base of his cock just when he was about to come, making his toes curl and his chest rattle with a needy groan.

"Suzaku," Lelouch whispered into the other's mouth, tasting minty toothpaste and bitter coffee and desire on the inside of the knight's mouth. The said boy tensed as the prince below him slid slim arms around his neck, breathed against his lips, eyes lost in lust and passion as they stared into bright, emerald green with a softness Suzaku hadn't seen since he was a child. He had surrendered himself, lowered all his defenses and finally given in; but there was so much more at stake than Lelouch knew.

_Why can't I hate you?_ The inaudible words, heavy like lead, were pressed into Lelouch's soft, bruising lips over and over again, indiscernible as they tangled with feather light nibbles and the slick slide of tentative tongues, the prince's body arching up against Suzaku's solid form as the brunette devoured his swollen mouth for everything he was worth. They kissed like they were dying, and maybe in some ways they were; that unspoken _thing_ between them was finally coming to light, bursting into wicked flame in the fluorescence of reality.

_Why can't I hate you?_ Because hate was easy – hate meant wanting the worst for someone; hate meant not caring whether they stuck around or not. It meant not feeling achingly empty, not crying hot tears when you realized all the time you'd wasted fighting; it meant not being so hopelessly in love that logic was lost to you. It would mean he could save the world.

Hate would give him the satisfaction he craved when he ran his blade through Lelouch's heart, the revenge he needed to appease his restless soul. But Lelouch had stolen even that from him – he'd taken Suzaku so completely that the knight had never stood a fighting chance.

"Shit, I-I'm going to…" Lelouch whimpered into his ear, blunt nails biting into the tan skin of his shoulders. His eyebrows were furrowed, his amethyst eyes shut tight enough to line the skin at the their sides, lower lip drawn between his teeth as his whole body tensed and the pleasure overwhelmed him, making him twitch and writhe as it short circuited his system. Warmth coated Suzaku's long fingers, stuck to the palm of his hand and made the jerk up and down Lelouch's softening dick that much easier as he coaxed the dark haired boy through the aftershocks, letting him ride out the last of his orgasm.

Lelouch's breathing slowed as he came down from the white hot ecstasy and all too soon he was nodding off, exhaustion settling into his bones as his body hummed with the afterglow, many sleepless nights spent plotting aiding the biological sandman working its way through his veins.

Suzaku watched him with an unreadable expression, the barrier that had come down earlier rapidly and efficiently building its way back up, chilling the brilliant green of his eyes to something more jaded, the seemingly endless emotions swirling in his irises ceasing. He tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind Lelouch's ear before standing up and flicking his cape back, straightening his formal attire, and heading for the door with a grim expression.

No, he couldn't hate him, but he wouldn't love him either.

* * *

><p><span>Please review if you liked it, okay? :) <span>

- Jay


End file.
